


Use Me (Fushimi x Male! Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: K Project - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, male reader - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Saruhiko is rarely ever submissive, so when he wants you to dominate him, he makes sure that you know it.NSFW, Male reader, Oral sex, a submissive Fushimi





	Use Me (Fushimi x Male! Reader NSFW)

Fushimi panted as he finally released into his own hand, his face flushed from his arousal. Thinking of you had proved to be the perfect masturbation material, but he needed more. 

He had been eager for you all day long, hiding his hard-on from his comrades, and when he finally turned in for the night, he had taken care of the annoying bit. But he wasn’t satisfied; no, not yet. He was feeling unusually submissive today, and he wanted you to dominate him in all the best ways possible.

He hurriedly stripped down to nothing, and wasn’t surprised to see that his cock was still standing up in a flushed heat. He knew full well that you were going to come and see him tonight, but he didn’t care in the least that you’d come in to find him nude. The idea of you coming in to such a sight excited the megane, and when he heard the click of the doorknob, his excitement shot through the roof.

You came in with a smile, closing the door behind you as you shed your uniform jacket.

“Hey, Saru, I’m he--”

Your eyes widened in utter shock when you caught sight of his bare body. You could feel your cheeks stain a nice red color as your eyes meandered over his muscles, the dim light in the room accenting them beautifully. You could feel your own cock quickly begin to harden up at seeing his, which stood upright with arousal, a bead of pre-cum already adorning his tip.

“Wh-What’s all this about? Why--”

The megane walked over to you and silenced your mouth with his, his lips moving against yours in a warm rhythm. You let your eyes slip closed, and you felt him wrap your arms around his waist, which was unusual to you as he normally would hold you. When your lips parted, he looked at you with a heated gaze and a small enthusiastic smirk on his lips.

“I want you~ I want you so badly~ You have no idea how hard it was to get through the day.”

You blinked and averted your eyes in a flustered manner, your cheeks burning with a blush.

“A-Alright. I’ve been practicing since last time, so--”

You heard him chuckle a bit and felt his lips caress your neck, his hands starting to work on getting your dress shirt off of your body.

“No, not this time. This time I want you to dominate me~ Play with me however you want. I’m your toy tonight~”

You could feel your pulse speed up as his words graced your ears. Your lover was hardly ever submissive, and your ass knew that very well. So the thought of towering over him this time, well... Suffice to say, you were very eager.

He soon deposited your shirt to the floor and pulled you to the armchair that sat nearby, pushing you down gently into the plush furniture. Before you could say anything, he kneeled between your legs and quickly undid your belt and the button of your pants, unzipping the zipper and pulling out your hard cock. Just the simple sight of your flushed cock in his hand caused a shudder of excitement to wrack the male’s body, and his eyes looked up at you as he gently stroked the length of your erection.

“You have no idea how much I love this cock of yours~ So smooth and soft~”

He closed his eyes and brought his mouth down to your hard-on, and he poked his tongue out to lick at your head, the tip of his hot pink tongue flicking against your slit. You could only watch in a heated gaze as he brought his tongue down and languidly dragged it up along the underside of your cock, his free hand massaging your balls gently. The sight of him between your legs was unnerving in the best way possible, and you cautiously brought a hand to his soft locks, unsure of what he would do.

The action proved to be a good thing, though, as he closed his lips around the tip of your erection and began to suck on that bit, his tongue swirling around on the end of it as his hands rests on the inner part of your thighs. Your fingers curled in his dark hair, and your eyes slipped closed in response to his movements. He started to take more of your hard dick into his greedy mouth, his own groans of excitement muffled by your cock. You opened your eyes again to watch him, and saw his head bobbing as he sucked in more and more of you, and you saw him looking up at you as your cock disappeared and reappeared from his mouth. Something about your gazes being locked together was incredibly arousing, and your hips involuntarily bucked up, filling his mouth suddenly.

He groaned and stroked the base of your cock as he sucked your shaft with fast movements. He absolutely loved sucking your hard cock; it just turned him on knowing that your precious genitalia was under his control. The more and more that he sucked, the more your dick started to throb and twitch with the approach of your release, and your toes curled in your shoes as your breathing became heavier. You bucked your hips up to his mouth, feeling your head tap the back of his throat, at which he didn’t gag at all; he took it eagerly like a good cockslut.

Your groans soon gained in volume, and before you could help yourself, you suddenly came hard in him, your load being emptied into his greedy, hungry mouth. Your fingers tightened in his hair and you bent over from the wave of pleasure that wracked your body. You could register the sound of Fushimi’s pleased groan, and cracked your eyes open to look at him in a pleasured gaze. 

The man pulled off of your cock, swallowing down your cum and flicking his tongue out to lick up the cum that dribbled down his chin. He looked up at you with a wanting, pleading gaze, a small smirk adorning his lips.

“You’re still hard~ Good. Now, let’s make good use of it, shall we~?”


End file.
